


Split Personality

by 909kk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Inflation, Cute Ending, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scenting, Spreader Bars, leather cuffs, peter hale mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/909kk/pseuds/909kk
Summary: Since the Nogitsune Stiles has had a split personality. One day Mischief Stilinski decides to give Stiles a push.Disregards the end scenes of season 3.





	Split Personality

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here, so constructive criticism please.

When Stiles wakes up it's in an unfamiliar bed naked, so naturally he flails or at least he tries to. His arms are free, but his hands are in a pair of leather cuffs, a black pair with soft red insides that brush against his wrists. He tugs experimentally against them but the small padlock securing them only shakes in glee at him. He goes to sit up which causes him to take stock of how his legs are wide open, held open by a spreader bar that's cuffed on each ankle in a similar fashion to the wrist cuffs. The movement of arching to look over his shoulder causes a flare of heat up his spine that spreads to a hectic red blush on his cheeks once he realises it comes from an anal plug, more specifically the anal plug he bought when he was drunk and thinking of Derek. He drops his head to the pillow and tries not to focus on how the plug has shifted to rest on his prostate which sends a direct line to his dick, which slowly gets hard. It rubs tortuously against the mattress below, precome already soaking into the sheets, Stiles holds back a moan and tries not to rut downwards to relieve himself. He instead bites his lip and turns his head to the side, taking notice of his phone, an expensive bottle of lube, a small key and a piece of paper. The paper is the only thing he can reach in his state and doing so shifts the plug yet again causing an unintentional moan to bubble in his chest. Another load of precome drips out and soaks into the sheet, making it wet and chafing the sensitive head of his cock trapped underneath him. He grits his teeth and slowly grabs hold of the paper, bringing it up to his face. He squints at his crazy scrawl and blinks at the words.

  
_Stiles, don't be mad but I thought you could use a push. I bought the items a week ago and they arrived this morning. Don't worry the packages were unmarked and dad never saw them._  
_Your friend. Mischief Stilinski_

Stiles eyes widen, and his shoulders shake with anger. He swears colourfully as his hands clench around the paper, absorbing the words fully. There's a loud slam of a door and he flinches. Bringing him back to his situation, arousal stirring in his belly as his ass clenches around the plug. His heart rate picks up at the sound of boots echoing closer.

"Stiles, what the hell was that text about? You sent me on a fucking goose chase while you snooped around in my bedroom."

Derek's voice is raised as he reaches the door. Stiles has no time to shout out a warning before the door opens and Derek steps in. There's a clatter of something falling on the wooden floor and the sharp intake of breath before

"Stiles what the fuck are you doing?!"

Stiles tries not to notice the heavy breathing as he stills. Heart thundering in his chest so hard there must be a bruise forming. He takes a deep breath before blurting out

"It's not my fault. I just went to bed in my own house and woke up here! So please can you uncuff me"

He’s on the verge of crying throughout it all and begs his boner to get the message and go down. It doesn’t, and he whimpers pitifully into the pillow while trying not to breath too heavily in the smell of Pure Derek emanating from them.  
There's a long pause from Derek and Stiles wills away the thought that he's checking him out. His ass clenches greedily at the thought while his dick swells even more.

"Where's the key?"

Is the only response he gets, so Stiles jerks his head towards the table where the key rests innocently. There's movement to the side of him but Stiles refuses to open his eyes or remove his head from where it's burrowed firmly into the pillow. There's a light tug at his wrists and a soft click as the padlocks unlock. The bed dips near his knees as Derek leans to unlock the ankle cuffs, one hand lightly trailing over a calf. Already on edge and sensitised Stiles bucks into the bed and whines. Derek's hand stops, a cooling presence on Stiles overheated skin.

"Sorry"

Is whispered so quietly that Stiles almost misses it, burrowing further into the pillow as the blush spreads further down his neck. The cuffs and bar are removed and Stiles sighs at the feeling of closing his legs. He plucks up his courage and quickly turns around and sits up, covering his crotch with the pillow. He hunches over, his harsh panting filling the room as he staves off coming from the thick weight of the plug now firmly trapped against his prostate. It feels like hours before he looks up at Derek who's still perched awkwardly on the bed, a faint pink dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"So, um... what happened?"

Derek says pointedly looking at Stiles' face. He gulps and fiddles with his hands

"It started with the Nogitsune. It left an imprint on me and I've kinda got a split personality? Deaton says it's not permanent and to be honest it was nice to have someone who understands what I'm going through"

The last part is rushed and Stiles chews on his bottom lip to stop himself from saying another ridiculous thing

"So, your... other self decided you should be naked in my bed to embarrass you? Did they send the text message?"

Derek asks looking altogether confused but sincere.

"What message?"

Is the first thing Stiles latches onto. He purposely ignores the why he was here question, the plug nestled deep inside him was a massive clue. Derek only grabs his phone from his tight jeans - Stiles definitely does not think how well fitting they are around his crotch - handing it to Stiles. It displays the last message from Mischief which says

_Injured omega in the preserve, I think they're friendly? Come now!_

Stiles groans and hangs his head, handing the phone back to Derek.

"His name's Mischief, at least that’s what he calls himself. I started losing time a couple of weeks ago and freaked out enough to cause a panic attack. The next time I woke up there was a note by my phone and a video waiting to be played. Scared the hell out of me so I contacted Deaton and he said that they would fade within two months. The missing time happened less frequently and it's not like he was doing any harm, just causing mischief and leaving notes"

He waves the crumpled note at Derek, who takes it to read. He frowns

"What does he mean by a push?"

Stiles coughs as his skin turns red again and his dick jerks at the reminder of why. He grimaces and decides this can't get any more embarrassing

"HeknowsIhaveacrushonyouandwaspushingmetomakeamove"

He blurts out and hunches over to make himself smaller. His boner finally getting the message and shrinking at the humiliation. He doesn't dare look at Derek

"You like me?"

Is Derek's flat reply. Stiles cringes and nods pathetically.  
There's a pregnant pause before Derek's left hand rests on his exposed knee, causing Stiles to look up with trepidation. Derek's eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with lust. Stiles can only gape as Derek leans forward, hand sliding up to his hip to grab a hold of while his right moves Stiles’ head closer to kiss him. There's no hesitation as Derek slots his lips over Stiles'. Tongue running over the seam before plundering in. Stiles' arms automatically loop themselves around Derek's neck as he moans helplessly into the kiss. Chest rising in shallow pants when Derek moves on to his neck. Nosing at the delicate skin before sucking and nibbling at his pulse point. Stiles can only twist his hands into Derek's hair and arch his neck to expose more of his throat in submission. Derek obviously likes that because he licks a long stripe down it before finishing off with a gentle kiss to the jut of Stiles' collarbone.  
During this, Stiles has gone boneless lying back on the bed as Derek plunders his neck, his comforting weight suspended above him.

"Wait, wait. I just... is this... your way of saying that you like me back?"

Stiles manages to gasp out between breaths. Derek stills above him, moving his arms to bracket Stiles' head as he leans up, away from Stiles

"God Stiles I've liked you for ages. From the time you held me in the pool for hours, every time you fought back and questioned me, I had to stop myself from kissing you. Peter teased me by gloating at how I couldn't keep my want to myself"

Derek says this while gazing into Stiles' eyes the whole time, scanning them for his reaction. So, Stiles grins and pulls Derek back down to kiss him again, hand bunching the collar of his shirt in his haste.

"Never mention creepy Peter again when we're about to have sexy time Sourwolf"

He says as he smiles into the kiss, biting gently on Derek's lower lip. Derek growling low in arousal, sits back on his haunches to pull his top off, throwing it off to the side. He skims his hands up Stiles’ calves to his thighs and stops just shy of the pillow. Miraculously or unfortunately in Stiles’ opinion the damn thing had stayed situated over his crotch, the soft material sending trickles of pleasure as it brushes the tip of his already hardening again cock. Derek peers at Stiles questioningly and Stiles can only nod dumbly from where he's propped up on his elbows. Derek slowly removes the pillow, dropping it off the side of the bed. Derek’s gaze drops down to his crotch, thick precome oozing its way down his red swollen shaft, pooling in his naval. He thrusts up into Derek's hand when it slides down, a pleading groan when he stops to roll the balls in his palm. Stiles practically wails when Derek swirls his thumb around the tip, collecting precome as he caresses the slit. Stiles' legs fall wide open at the touch. Head collapsing back on to the mattress, breaths erratic with need.

"I need you in me otherwise I'm gonna blow"

Stiles says voice hoarse with lust. Derek only smiles, hands grabbing Stiles' hips as he pulls him into his lap. Jeans scratching at the small of his back, arching upwards when this pushes the plug more snugly in. He gasps wetly when Derek presses a kiss to the inside of a thigh, licking at the skin and sucking a mark.

"Please Derek"

Stiles' voice is smaller barely audible over the panting. Derek grinds his hardness into the plug, and Stiles sees stars, half arching from the pleasure. He only catches the end of what Derek's saying

"... since he prepared you so wonderfully"

One hand holds Stiles down gently, fingers splayed across his belly, avoiding his weeping cock. While the other circles his rim and gently taps on the base of the plug. Stiles mewls, cock bouncing as another wave of ecstasy sends precome dribbling down the shaft.  
He dimly recognises his voice begging for more as Derek pulls the plug out slowly. The bulbous head catching on the rim triggering Stiles to thrust up. There's a wet sounding pop when it comes free and Derek sticks three lubed up fingers in, just stretching his rim that little bit more. The noises are obscene, thick wet slurps as the fingers are pumped in, knuckles stroking his inner walls. Stiles is crying at this point, the scent of sex so thick in the air even he can smell it.

"Do you want me to wear a condom?"

Stiles shudders and Derek's words wash over him like a caress, he’s already shaking his head as he rocks up into the fingers. Hole clenching down on them.  
There's a pause from Derek as he removes his fingers to open his jeans, shimmying them and his black boxers down far enough for his dick to spring out. Stiles stops himself from drooling at the sight of the good 8-inch cock, the painfully purple head throbbing as Derek slicked up the shaft with the lube. He pauses and glances up at Stiles for permission one last time, then slides in slowly. There’s a hitch in Stiles throat when he bottoms out. He feels huge inside him, bigger than the plug and longer, reaching deep inside him. The stretch is on the edge of pleasure and pain, a delightful burn that fills him with warmth. He groans when he clenches down, feeling a sense of accomplishment at Derek’s grunt in return.

“So good Stiles, so tight. Perfect, so good”

Derek mutters into the damp skin of Stiles’ throat, tongue trailing over his moles.

“Constellations. Always wanted to trace the stars on your skin, your scent, your taste. God Stiles your taste! Want you here always, when I walked in, God, your ass on display. My wolf could barely think about anything but tasting you, laid out like a feast just for me”

He punctuates each sentence with a small thrust and Stiles can only preen inwardly at that.

“Want to keep the cuffs on you next time. Hole open, exposed, begging for me to taste you, feel your cum dripping down my throat. Next time, I promise”

Stiles feels drunk, heady off of his words. Heart jumping at the next time. No sooner has he whispered out yes does Derek lift Stiles up, chest to chest. Impaling him on his dick as his hands scrabble for purchase on Stiles’ sweat slicken skin. They settle on gripping his hips as he starts to slide him up and down his length. Their panting fills the room, the slap of skin on skin loud like thunderclaps, Stiles cock bouncing forgotten between their chests.

“Close, so close Der”

Stiles mutters as Derek speeds up, pulling out to the tip and sliding back in on a grind, rubbing Stiles’ prostate on each pass. Derek mouthing frantically at Stiles jaw, right arm circling his back while his left grips Stiles cock in a firm embrace, timing his thrusts into Stiles to coincide with his hand. In between one thrust and the next Stiles cums, clamping down hard as Derek stills beneath him. Crying out as his cum splatters between them, dribbling over Derek’s fingers as he carries on working it, prolonging his orgasm. The feel of Derek’s cum painting his insides and Derek muttering brings Stiles back down.

“Sorry, couldn’t... couldn’t help myself”

Stiles frowns as he looks at Derek’s face, an almost shameful look gracing his features. As he leans away Stiles gasps at the feel of Derek’s dick pressing up hard against his prostate, or more specifically a large bulb of hard pulsing skin at the base of his cock

“Is that your knot?”

Stiles asks, gently pulling at it until it catches on his rim. Stiles winces slightly as it burns. He doesn’t wait for a reply before blurting out.

“That’s so hot! What does it feel like for you?”

“It feels so right, you feel so right. So perfect as you squeeze down on me, taking it all.”

Stiles shivers at the reverence at which Derek says it, trailing soft kisses along Stiles’ cheeks and jaw. Hand stroking along his stomach at the slight bump that’s now protruding out, Stiles groans at the feeling of being full. His arms shift to bring Stiles closer, not caring about the mess on their chests while avoiding putting pressure on Stiles’ stomach. He kisses Stiles, battling for dominance with his tongue as he slides a hand down Stiles’ back. He cups Stiles’ ass while one finger circles Stiles’ rim, eliciting moans from both of them at the feeling.

“Did you really mean next time?”

Stiles’ question brings them out of their reverie, his voice uncertain and wavering. So worried at his tone, Derek brings Stiles’ head to his neck, his wolf whimpering in reassurance.

“Yes. Always, only you”

His words glide like silk over Stiles, a kiss pressed to his forehead punctuating his point home. For the first time that evening Stiles relaxes completely into Derek’s touch, breathing in Derek, focusing on the slow and steady movement of Derek’s chest with each breath. He smiles contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment


End file.
